una eleccion entre el bien y el mal
by sakualice nigtray
Summary: hay una voz q le empieza a hablar a alice diciendole q podra areglar sus problemas alice no sabe q hacer y tendra q elejir si quiere protejer a las personas q quiere o destruir todo
1. Chapter 1

Una eleccion entre el bien y el mal

Voz: déjame mostrarte la solución

¿?: a q te refieres

Voz: la solución a todos tus problemas te an hecho sufrir cierto

¿?: ( agacha la cabeza) no se a q te refieres

Voz: vamos a mi no me vas a mentir se quien eres y te mostrare como eres realmente …. Déjame guiarte a quien te puede dar la fuerza para acabar con ese dolor q tienes

¿?: de q estas hablando si no hay nada alrededor todo esta oscuro y a parte x q no te muestras dime eres aquella niña de la otra vez

Voz: asi es …

¿?: (voltea espantada al ver a la niña a un lado de ella) pero q

De repente desaparese ….

¿?: oye a donde te fuiste

Niña: aquí estoy

Volte a ver enfrente de mi y ella estaba a un lado de una jaula.

Niña: vamos dentro de esta jaula esta quien en verdad eres … Alice asi q deja mostrarte de lo q eres capas confía en mi

Alice: (mire fijamente dentro de esa jaula y abia una chica ahí cuando me miro)…. Q rayos …. So-soy yo pero q paso x q estoy sangrando

Niña: es simple tu verdadero yo trata de salir pero tu no la dejas

Ella puede hacer q tus problemas se resuelvan Alice solo acércate

Alice: como puedo confiar en ti si la vez anterior salieron unas cadenas de ahí q me jalaban

Alice2: no te preocupes confía en mi ya q yo soy tu.

Alice: ella volteo y me miro pero me veía de lado con una sonrisa ….

Estás segura de q todo saldrá bien.

Alice2: claro q si

Me acerque a la jaula con un poco de miedo aun q no me importaba ya q quería resolver todo y hacer q los q me lastimaban pagaran por lo q me hicieron.

**** unos cuantos mes antes****

Alice

Me lanbante como si nada para poder olvidar aquella pelea q tuve unos días atrás por defender a una amiga… aun q creo q no se podría llamar mi amiga después de todo ya q ella me traiciono las ayudo para q me dieran una palisa alparecer abian preparado una emboscada ….

****flash back****

caminando en eso suena el teléfono

Alice: ooo vaya es mei *contesta* hola mei co…

Mei: A-Alice necesito tu ayuda alguien me sigue (voz asustada y nerviosa)

Alice: dime donde estas mei

Mei: estoy por el callejón de los lamentos

Alice: q haces ahí si tu casa es x otro lado

Mei: lo siento es q pensaba pasar a comprar algo antes de ir a mi casa y tenia q pasar x aquí

Alice: no te preocupes mei voy para haya solo ocultate

Mei: ok estabien pero ven pronto

Sali corriendo como rayo para ir ayudarla antes de q fuera tarde

Alice: uff si q es muy largo el camino pero no importa tengo q ir con mei

Después de un largo camino

Alice: X fin llegue [ a lo lejos vi a mei q era empujada x karin, lotti y zwei]… alto ahí

Mei: A-ALICE

Karin: (jaja x fin llego)

Alice: detenganse de inmediato o ya verán

Lotti: o vaya miren si es la estúpida coneja jajaja

Zwei: vamos B-RABBIT cres q puedes hacernos daño

Alice: claro q si nadie se mete con mis amigos el q se atreva a tocarlos se las vera conmigo

Lotti: jajaja tu tener amigos jajaja no me agas reir jamas tendras amigos x q todos te odian B-RABBIT

Karin: (asienta con la cabeza)

Alice: ( eh q planea karin)

En eso sentí un gran apretón en mis brazos y como un laso en mis piernas

Alice: pero que ra…. Cae al suelo…. Tss x q haces esto mei

Mei: ya me canse de ti siempre te buscan a ti el te kiere a ti y no a mi dime q es lo q tienes tu q no tenga yo…

Karin: bueno bueno ya vasta alo q venimos gracias mei puedes irte

Mei: (sonriendo) denada fue un placer solo denle su meresido ahora q pueden

Alice: [ solo veía a mei apartarse ] (gritando) MEEEEEIIII

Lotti: (patea en el estomago) cállate estúpida coneja

Alice: [ tss x q mei yo no tengo la culpa …]

Empiesantodas a golpearme y patearme pero entremas lo asian el laso se iba rompiendo

Alice: [ listo en lazo se rompió] (grito) AAAAAAAAAAAA ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI AHORA SERAN USTEDES LAS Q SEAN GOLPEADAS.

Zwei: q como te desataste b-rabbit

Lotti: demonios vámonos (comienzan a correr)

Alice: no se escaparan

Las atrape a las 3 pero karin se me alcanso a escapar mi entras q lotti y zwei jeje fueron las q resibieron su meresido

**** FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

Alice: Aaaah bueno pero q mas da mei ya no me hablara jamas pero aun me pregunto aquien se referia mei con eso.

Abyss: (grito) ALICE ya esta el desayuno para irnos a la escuela¡

Alice: estabien ya voy abyss

Iba bajando las escalera y bi a mi madre con una cara de seriedad y abyss también.

Abyss: x fin bajas alice (sonriendo)

Alice: [ q le sucede] mmm si claro

Lacie: alice hija tengo q hablar contigo

Alice: mmm ok esta bien pero ya me voy (se apura a desayunar)

Alice: bueno nos vemos….

(cominando hacia la escuela) …. Me pregunto q será de lo q mi madre quiere hablar

¿?: (grito) ALICE¡

Alice: (voltea) ooo vaya miren quien es …

¿?: déjame tomar algo de aire

Alice: hay oz por q siempre llegas tarde

Oz: jajajaja pz es q ¬¬

Alice: hay bueno pero nada mas no me hagas enojar entendiste recuerda q eres mi sirviente

Oz: si lo se Ali…

De repente oz fue interrumpido volte a ver q avia pasado y era su novia Sharon q le dio un beso

Alice: ya dejen de hacer eso q se nos ara tarde

Sharon: alice o sierto creo q gil quiere hablar contigo pero no se donde se abra metido

Alice: ese cabeza de algas de q quiere hablar conmigo

Sharon: no lo se no me quiso decir

Alice: ¬¬ mmm (volteando) bueno ya vámonos no pienso es perar a.. (abre los ojos y se espanta)

Break: aquien alice

Alice: maldito seas break x q espantas asi

Break: jejeje perdón alice es q te me alcanzaste a detener antes de q te robara un beso

Alice: estas loco enserio break (rodeándolo) bueno ya vámonos

Después de tanto caminar llegamos a la escuela en clases algo extraño paso

Profesor: alice baskerville

Alice: si

Profesor te llamanen la dirección

Gil: ahora q hiciste estúpida coneja

Alice: yo no e hecho nada estúpido cabeza de algas

Continuara…

Espero les aya gustado de me vino de repente a la mente jeje


	2. Chapter 2 algo inesperado

Una eleccion entre el bien y el mal

De camino a la dirección…

Alice: tss ahora q ocurrirá …

De repente alguien jala a alice de la mano asia un rincon

Alice: hey déjame (alsando la vista) … ¿tu? (sorprendida)

Q haces aquí vincet

Vincent: no te espantes alice escucha te sujiero q no vayas asia alla

Alice: a la dirección no pasanada entiendes solo es la dirección (dando se la vuelta y caminando)

Vincent. (cierra los ojos) no alice a donde te piensan mandar después

Alice se detuvo al oir eso

Alice: a q te refieres vincent

Vincent: pronto lo sabras aun q preferiría q no lo supueras jamas ni tu ni gil pero creo q algún tendrán q saber lo

Alice: cuando volte a verlo ya no estaba (volteando a todos lados)… tss (volvia asu camino y pensando) … a q sereferiria vincent con q no quiere q lo recordemos … mmm bueno mejor me apresuro

Comense a correr para poder desocuparme rapio mas sin embargo seguía pensando en lo q me avia dicho vincent cuando llegue a la dirección la secretaria me paso con el director entrando vi a mi hermana y a mi madre sentadas ahí

Director: alice por favor toma haciento

Alice: si (volteo a ver a su mama y a abyss y penso) *q ocurre con ellas*

Director: escucha alice me andicho muchos de tus compañeros y compañeras q los as golpeado eso es verdad

Alice: (se exalta) ESO ES MENTIRA X Q ASEN ESO ULTIMAMENTE ME ANCULPADO DE MUCHAS COSAS

Lacie: hija tranquila

Alice: pero…

Abyss: (sonríe) alice solo siéntate todo estará bien

Allice: uff… esta bien , escuche director yo no e hecho nada malo entiende no e golpeao a ninguno de mis compañeros ni compañeras y le juro q no pasara jamas

Director: tienes razón jamas pasara x q … (interrumpido)

Lacie: hija nos vamos a mudar

Alice: (sorprendida) q… pero adonde

Lacie: a sablier

Director: alice asme el favor de ir x tus cosas x q hoy se iran

Alice: no eso no eso jamas … (sale corriendo)

Abyss: a- alice (voltea a ver al director) no se preocupen yo ire a hablar con ella (sale de la dirección

Yo corria de ahí para alejar me pero tampoco quería ir al salón x alun motivo abia algo q me decía q no me fuera de repente recordé lo q me dijo vincent…

Alice: asi q a eso se referia eh (sonriendo) jaja vaya entonces talparece q mis sentimientos se conectaron contigo vincent tu también sabes q hay algo mal en ese lugar o algo va a pasar

De repente me dolio la cabeza y unas voces empese a escuchas cuando volte via un niño rubio q estaba siendo maltratado x otros dos una niña de cabella gris y otra niño de cabellos azul

_Niña: jaja asi q eres un niño de la desgracia y q tipo de desgracia traes a los demás eee _

_Niño: oye es verdad tu puedes hablar con la voluntada del abismo y abrir las puertas del abyss jeje (lansando rocas) eee vincent dinos es verdad y aras sufrir a los q quieres _

Alice: * q rayos ese niño es vincent no eso no es verdad pero no puedo dejar q sigan eso yo voy a …*

_Oigan ustede dejen empas a vincent_

Alice: q rayos quien es esa niña

_Estas bien vincent _

_Vincent: ee s-si a…_

Oye alice

Alice: esa voz (volteo) echo q haces aquí

echo: tranquila solo vengo a advertirte

Alice: advertirme de q

Echo: escucha todos an empezado a actuar extraño y alparecer te quieren hacer daño

Alice: Como q todos

Echo: si Sharon , oz , break, gil , vincent, y muchos mas algo los esta afectando de algún modo (levantándose x q estaba de cuncliyas) debe de ser x culpa de la voluntad del abismo

Alice: la voluntad del abismo

Echo: si

Alice: entonces x q tu no as sido afectada x eso de la voluntad del abismo ee

Echo: Gilbert y Vincent me empujaron me dijeron q viniera a buscarte x q alparecer ellos presintieon eso

Alice: el cabeza de algas y Vincent te lo pidieron

Echo: si pero la verdad no se x q ami no me afecta el poder del abyss… bueno será mejor ir nos ( la agarra de la mano pero antes de poder ir se)… quien eres tu

Alice: (asomándose) abyss q haces aquí

Abyss: (seria ) deja a alice ocupo hablar con ella

Echo: no lo hare…

Alice: echo ella es mi hermana abyss

Echo: si ella es tu hermana no debería esta aquí

Alice: aque te refieres echo

Abyss: eso no importa alice escucha ve x tus cosas tenemos q irnos nuestra madre nos esta esperando

Echo: q eso no es posible

Alice: oye echo no se q pasa pero creo q será mejor q vaya con mi hermana ok ahorita regreso voy x mis cosas

Alice comienza a subir las escaleras para ir x sus cosas

Echo: nose q planean hacer con alice-san pero dime q hacen ustedes aquí

Abyss: escucha echo no importa ok solo puedo decirte q mi madre es una ilusion

Echo: entonces x q estas tu también aquí … tu también eres una ilusion

Abyss: pz se podría decir q soy real pero también una ilucionveras.. traje a mi madre para q pudiera alice vivir con una familia pero al parecer las cadenas del abyss se dieron cuenta q ella también es una cadena

Echo: pero q como es eso posible

En otra parte

Alice: profesor puedo pasar *x q no me contesta* ay ok voy a pasar

Camine x los pasillos del salón entre butacas todos me ignoraban agarre mis cosas y de repente al voltear vi al profesor enfrente de la puerta con las manos abajoy todos los demás de pie comense a caminar asia la perta con un poco de miedo x lo extraños q se poniantodos e repente recorde lo q dijo echo

Echo: todos han empesado a actuar extraño

Alice:*asi q a esto se referia sera mejor q me apresure a salir de aquí*(voltea a ver a gil y a los demás) * adiós a todos * (voltea la vista de nuevo pero en eso en frente de ella ) vincent

Vincent: (en voz muy baja) lo siento alice

Alice: * q el dijo q lo siente o algo asi rayos x q hablo con un tono muy bajo tss* vincent q tienes

Todos alzaron la vista y sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo y después volvieron a como eran antes vincent trato de agarrar a alice pero ella lio alcanso a esquivar

Alice: * q rayos pasa aquí* tss vincent q cres q haces

De repente todos vinieron hacia a mi y empece a esquivar los para no hacer les daño

Alice: Oz, Gil , Break, Vincent Sharon reaccionen x favor (esquivando los ataques) rayos creo q será mejor q salte x la ventana si no …. (empeso a correr asia la ventana) aquí voy

Cruz… la ventana se rompió y yo iba callendo con algunos cristales encajados aun q eran chiquitos…. Al caer alse la vista y vi q ellos me veian cuando empezaron a voltear a otro lado

Alice: demonios todavía no ban a detenerse (empeso a correr) tss [a lo lejos vi a abyss y a echo] (gritando) !ECHO ABYSS¡ CORRAN AHÍ Q IRNOS YA¡

Echo: Alice – san …. Rayos es ora dde ir nos después hablamos tu y yo

Abyss: ok vámonos apurate alice

Alice: ya vámonos entienden aquí bienen

Echo: (voltea a ver) … Oz –sama usted también (vajando la mirada )

Alice: *echo* … bueno vámonos

Abyss y Echo: ok

Comensamos a correr pero notaba a echo un poco triste y a abyss q seguía seria… al salir todo estaba diferente a lo q recordaba volte a ver a todos lados y via echo sorprendida también y al ver aa abyss su cara cambio de seriedad a una de felicidad aun q también de espanto.

Alice: oye abyss donde esta mama

Abyss: eh asi es cierto mama … la verdad no se donde esta alo mejor y en casa

Alice: entonces vamos con ella

Echo: ALICE – SAN CUIDADO

Alice: (alsando la vista) eh

De repente sentí q alguien me jalo al alzar la mirada vi a echo

Echo: (sonriendo) estas bien alice – san

Alice: echo gracias (levantándose) ahora x q callo un pedazo de un mueble del cielo

Abyss: alice … mira eso

Alice: (volteando) q … como es q paso esto tan rapi…. (tocándose la cabeza) … q rayos x q me duele de repente la cabeza

Abyss: alice estas bien vamos te llevare a casa ok

Echo: no alice escucha tenemos q irnos nosotras aparte

Alice: Echo pero a…

Echo: alice – san te explicare después el x q ok solo vámonos (sujeta a alice de la mano y empiezan a correr)

Alice: Echo q haces abyss me necesita también mi madre

Echo: alice-san escuche nada de esto es real o acaso no recuerda como era antes

Alice: de q hablas… (voltea a ver a abyss) * q rayos * Echo abyss no esta

Echo: (deteniéndose) q (volteando) rayos tenemos q apresurarnos … (volteando asia ambos lados y corriendo a la vez)

Alice: * q estará pasando de repente Oz y los demás me atacan luego Echo me quiere separar e abyss y mi madre x q… x q*

_Voz: no lo entiendes ellos te quieren destruir tu ya no eres importante para ellos y esa chica llamada echo quiere destruirte con sus propias manos_

Echo: x aquí alice este lugar nos servirá x el momento para salir de aquí y aquí te explicare q pasa ok

Alice: si claro ya voy

_Voz: nop le agas caso acaba con ella de una vez si no ella acabara contigo como vincent, break y gil también lo quisieron hacer _

Alice: (tapando sus oídos) cállate

Echo: q sucede alice-san x q yo no he dicho nada

Alice: e no noes nada echo solo q pensé q alguien hablo jeje

Echo: estabien pase x favor alice – san

Continuara…

Perdón x tardar e tenido mucho trabajo jeje pero seguire en esta historia


End file.
